African Animals, Inc.
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Monsters, Inc. Cast * Sulley - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Mike - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Boo - Mac and Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Randall - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Mr. Waternoose - Lion (Panthera leo) * Celia Mae - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Roz - African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Needleman and Smitty - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) and Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Fungus - African Civet (Civettictis civetta) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Ms. Flint - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Pupils - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus), Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) and African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) * Jerry - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * George Sanderson - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Charlie - Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) * Bob Peterson - Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Frank - Lechwe (Kobus leche) * Harley P. Gerson - Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Harley's Assistant - Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Ostrich (Struhio camelus) * Luckey's Assistant - Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Ranft's Assistant - Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Marge - Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Chuck - Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ricky Plesuski - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Ricky's Assistant - Oribi (Ourebia ourebi) * Rivera - Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Betty - African Fat-Tailed Gecko (Hemitheconyx caudicinctus) * Spike Jones - Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Waxford - Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) * Ted Pauley - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Ted's Assistant - Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) * The CDA - White-Backed Vultures (Gyps africanus) and Lappet-Faced Vultures (Torgos tracheliotos) * Chalooby - Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Sushi Chef - Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) * Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Greater Kudus (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Trash Monster - Aardwolf (Proteles cristatus) * Tony - Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Blobby - Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Trailer Folk - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * TV News Reporter - Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Interviewees - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) and Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * Dr. Frasenberger - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Teacher - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Children - Cheetah Cubs (Acinonyx jubatus) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Jonny (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Rex (in outtakes) - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) Cast Gallery Elephant10.jpg|African Bush Elephant as Sulley 1374 1amug 071d.jpg|Male Thomson's Gazelle as Mike Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac Frankie-foster-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-89.3.jpg|and Frankie Foster as Boo Hyena, Spotted.jpg|Spotted Hyena as Randall Lion Masai Mara.jpg|Lion as Mr. Waternoose Female-Thomsons-gazelle-feeding.jpg|Female Thomson's Gazelle as Celia Mae Africanwilddogfull.jpg|African Wild Dog as Roz Hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus as Needleman 8587333144 1971dc36a5 b.jpg|Yellow-Billed Oxpecker as Smitty African-Civet-6.jpg|African Civet as Fungus Western-lowland-gorilla-extinction-western-lowland-gorilla1-kajKSd.jpg|Western Gorilla as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Common warthog or warthog.jpg|Warthog as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile 1369658543 zebra.jpg|Plains Zebra as Ms. Flint Blue-Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest, Greater flamingo by jamie macarthur-d4pqs2n.jpg|Greater Flamingo Bullfrog, African.jpg|and African Bullfrog as Pupils 1280px-Meerkat feb 09.jpg|Meerkat as Jerry 6a00d834538b2f69e200e54f5489988833-500wi.jpg|Marabou Stork as George Sanderson Mt-Kenya-guereza-C-g-kikuyuensis.jpg|Mantled Guereza as Charlie African leopard Panthera pardus pardus near Lake Panic Kruger National Park South Africa.jpg|Leopard as Bob Peterson 138865-004-6A9D6B15.jpg|Lechwe as Frank Baboon, Olive.jpg|Olive Baboon as Harley P. Gerson Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill as Harley's Assistant Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich as Harry "Bud" Luckey Fennec Fox.jpg|Fennec Fox as Luckey's Assistant GTY black rhino lpl 131027 16x9 992.jpg|Black Rhinoceros as Joe "J.J." Ranft Male-Roosevelts-sable.jpg|Sable Antelope as Ranft's Assistant 6a giraffe, reticulated - bsp - rwc.jpg|Giraffe as Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt Gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk as Marge African buffalo 1.jpg|Cape Buffalo as Peter "Claws" Ward Caeg tomsmith.jpg|Cattle Egret as Chuck BOdruvNfMD5EbP4SznWz4PYn.jpg|Nile Crocodile as Ricky Plesuski Male-oribi-.jpg|Oribi as Ricky's Assistant Photo-3178743.jpg|Martial Eagle as Rivera Hemitheconyx caudicinctus600a-23509211.jpeg|African Fat-Tailed Gecko as Betty Porcupine, crested.jpg|Crested Porcupine as Spike Jones Propithecus coronatus 2.jpg|Crowned Sifaka as Waxford Nile-monitor-showing-forked-tongue.jpg|Nile Monitor as Ted Pauley Osprey-5.jpg|Osprey as Ted's Assistant 476850313.jpg|White-Backed Vultures Lappet-faced-vultures-feeding-on-a-carcass.jpg|and Lappet-Faced Vultures as the CDA Great-white-pelican-in-flight-over-water.jpg|Great White Pelican as Chalooby Cape-fur-seal-sleeping.jpg|Cape Fur Seal as Sushi Chef greater-kudu_gallery_4.jpg|Greater Kudus as Monster Couple from Harryhausen's Aardwolf.jpg|Aardwolf as Trash Monster Badgerprimary.png|Honey Badger as Tony Real-Life Zazu.jpg|Red-Billed Hornbill as Blobby Rock hyrax 6.jpg|Rock Hyrax as TV News Reporter Oryx.jpg|Gemsbok Addax.jpg|and Addax as Interviewees Secretarybird.jpg|Secretarybird as Dr. Frasenberger Cheetah In South African National Park 600.jpg|Cheetah as Teacher Cheetah-cubs-playing.jpg|Cheetah Cubs as Children Duck.jpg|Mallard as Rex (in outtakes) Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, inc. movie